Adventures In Babysitting The Mayor and The Sheriff
by baerritosandtears
Summary: A magical mishap turns the Swan Mills family upside down and inside out. A simple spell backfires and turns the Sheriff and the Mayor into five year olds! With no idea how to fix the girls the Charmings are left to deal with the little troublemakers. Get ready for adventures, magical mishaps, tantrums, a few tears and lots of love!
1. Chapter 1

The day had started off as relatively normal. Regina woke up in the arms of her long time girlfriend and then she went about her morning routine. Getting herself ready, waking up Emma, going to make sure that Henry was up and getting ready, heading downstairs to make get breakfast started, going back upstairs make sure that Emma was actually awake. Then they had breakfast together before it was time for their work and for school. Henry now walked to the bus stop with a few friends so his mothers no longer had to drop him off, much to Regina's disdain, so that left Regina and Emma usually taking the Benz to work, unless Emma had the police car with her, and then the two of them parting ways.

Simple. Normal. It was terribly domestic and Regina loved it. She was grateful that she was at that point in her life where everything finally seemed to go her way. She had her son, she had Emma and she even had Snow White and David as well. She had a family and she finally felt like she was free to be who she was. Not who everyone else wanted her to be. She was happy.

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't hear Emma walk into her office until she heard the door close. She nearly jumped right out of her chair as she quickly looked to see who had taken her by surprise like that. The mayor relaxed when she realized that it was just Emma. A smile came to her face and she pushed back her chair only a little from her desk. "And what do I owe this surprise?"

Emma walked over to her girlfriend and placed the bag fro Granny's down on the counter. "Lunch time, Gina. Grilled chicken salad for you and a grilled cheese for me." she dropped down on the chair in front of the desk and she offered her girlfriend a smile.

Regina blinked in shock when she realized just how late it was and she looked to the clock to realize that it was indeed lunch time. She had been so engrossed in her work that she hadn't noticed. She carefully pushed her laptop out of the way and she took the offered salad. "Thank you, Emma. I would have worked right through lunch."

"I figured that. So I decided to make sure you got some food. People think I'm grumpy if I don't eat three meals a day clearly haven't seen you after missing a meal." The blonde teased as she placed her fries down on the desk. She knew that Regina would have passed if Emma had gotten her a whole order for herself. But she also knew that her girlfriend enjoyed taking some of her fries, which she really didn't mind, so she always made sure to keep the fries in a spot that Regina could reach.

Regina rolled her eyes as she poured her dressing onto her salad. "You are very amusing, Sheriff Swan."

"Hey. We are off the clock, Gina. I'm just Emma. Your beautiful, amazing girlfriend that you adore."

Regina snorted at that and replied. "More like my girlfriend that thinks too highly of herself that can be a bit obnoxious at times." her tone teasing. She bit into her salad and sighed happily. She hadn't even realized how hungry she was until then.

It was Emma's turn to roll her eyes. "You're a comedian, Regina." she bit into her grilled cheese sandwich and reached down to grab the drinks she had gotten for the two of them. Two root beers.

"I do try, dear." She tossed her wink before she took the offered root beer. She had grown to like the flavor. It was one thing that Emma introduced to her that she actually liked.

Emma merely grins as Regina took a sip from the root beer that she had gotten for her. She continue eating and tried her best to think of a good way to bring up what she wanted to talk about to her girlfriend. After a few minutes of silence she said. "So I was thinking that we could try a spell."

Regina stopped mid bite at Emma's comment and she looked to her with a slightly raised brow. "What kind of spell?"

"Well not really a spell. More like magic. I'm not really sure. I just..I want to see if we can make Henry's pictures move. You know like they did in Harry Potter? Like,so I can see him when he was a little kid. You know?" Emma said as she fidgeted in her chair.

Regina blinked at her request and she tilted her head to the side as she replied. "We have videos. I took some of his birthday's and christmas as well. Why not watch those?"

"Because. Some of the photos don't have videos. Like the one where he lost his first tooth and he's smiling so hard and looks so proud." She pulled the photo out of her pocket and grins "I wanna hear that giggle that I know he gave. I want to hear and it it. Come on, Gina. We could try some magic and if it works awesome and if doesn't then it's totally cool."

Regina could tell that Emma really wanted this and she wasn't going to let this go. She took the picture that she was holding and stroked her thumb against smiling face of their son before she looked back to Emma. "Alright. I suppose we can try."

"Really!? Thanks, Gina." She rubbed the palms of her hands against her jeans before she was standing up and looked towards her girlfriend. "Ready?"

"Here?" Regina blinked in concern because that blasted smile won her over once again and she was standing up from her desk and moving towards her girlfriend. "Alright." She gestured towards the spot over by the fireplace and she placed the picture down on the table and offered her hands to the blonde. "Focus your mind on what we want to see happen and channel your magic towards that thought."

"Right focus gotcha." Emma said with a grin as she stepped forward and grasped her girlfriend's hands and gave them a gentle squeeze. Focusing was pretty hard to do when she was standing close enough to Regina to notice that she was wearing one of Emma's favorite scents and that her top button was undone.

Regina seemed to sense Emma's train of thoughts and she squeezed her hand with a warning look. "Focus, Emma. We don't want any mishaps..again.."

"Hey that hair thing wasn't my fault. Henry was making all sorts of noise and I lost concentration!"

"Henry isn't here now so there shouldn't be any excuses, right?" The brunette waited until she got a nod from the blonde before she took in a slow breath and once again told Emma to focus on what they were trying to do. She wasn't even sure if it would work though she hoped that it would. She'd love to see Emma's face, that joy and love in her eyes.

Emma had her eyes closed tight and at first she was picturing their son and that picture she wanted to see but then her thoughts got away from her, which she blamed on Regina and how distracting she was, and she couldn't help but wonder how Regina looked when she first lost her tooth? Emma bet that she looked adorable. Emma was about five when she lost her first tooth so she assumed that Regina was probably that age too. Those thoughts then lead to her wondering if the two of them would have been friends if they were that age. She bet they would have been. She would have made sure of it.

Unknowingly to the two women their magic started to sprout around them and join together as it usually did when they worked together. Regina felt it first and she couldn't help but smile. It was working! Then Emma felt it and she quickly tried to focus back on Henry but it was too late.

"Oh shit.."

"Oh shit w-" Before Regina could say anything their magic imploded around them and sent the two woman flying in different directions. By time they hit the ground the spell had finished it's worked and on the ground in their place were two little girls. One with brunette curls to her mid-back and a scar on her lip and the other with blonde locks and bright green eyes. They landed with a thud and remained there.

Meanwhile Mary Margaret and David were making their way to the mayor's office when they saw the bright light from the windows of Regina's office. They shared a glance before they rushed the rest of the way inside.

David got to the door first and he paused, trying to hear if anything was happening inside of the office and when he heard nothing he turned the doorknob and walked inside. He moved towards the desk and frowned. "Where are they?" Their lunch was untouched and their cells were still resting on the desk.

Mary Margaret frowned as looked away from the desk and towards the table and then she turned to glance at the fireplace. That was when she noticed the little feet on the floor by the fireplace. Her frowned deepened and she moved forward to get a better look. "Oh my.. David get over here!" She rushed forward and dropped on her knees so she could look over the first girl she came in contact with. A small brunette wearing a dress that was much too big for her..one that looked quite a bit like a dark blue one that Regina favored. Oh crap.

David was with the blonde girl and he was studying her with a furrowed brow. "Are they..?" He looked towards his wife with wide eyes.

"Regina and Emma? Yeah. I think they are." Mary Margaret said with a look of wonder as her thumb gently traced the scar on the little girl's lip.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites for the first chapter of the this story. You guys are awesome. Sorry for the long wait but life had gotten a bit busy. But here's the next chapter! If you like this chapter then go ahead and drop a view!**

 **I don't own OUAT or the characters**

David and Mary Margaret knelt on the ground beside the still slumbering girls for a few moments before they both seemed to snap into action. Panic was clear in their eyes as they realized that Emma and Regina were now children. How in the world were they going to change them back? Did they have their memories from before? When were they going to wake up? What in the hell happened? They had so many questions and they knew that standing here in shock wasn't going to answer any of them nor help solve their problem.

"What should we do?"

Mary Margaret tore her gaze from her daughter when she heard her husband's question and she said. "We should get them home. Then contact Blue?" That last part was more of a question than a statement since she was unsure of whom they'd be able to trust with this. Regina would be the first one they came to at a time like this but they couldn't do that. Gold..Mary Margaret really wasn't sure if they would be able to trust Gold. So that left the fairies.

David nods his head. "Get them home. Contact Blue. Try to figure all this out." He slowly reached down and lifted Emma into his arms. His breath caught in his throat as he held his daughter close to his chest. He never thought that he'd be able to see Emma like this. All tiny and adorable and god he couldn't help hold her close to his chest and just breath her in. He could feel tears well in his eyes and he had to take in a slow breath to control himself. He shifted Emma in his arms so that her head was resting on his shoulder.

Mary Margaret knelt beside little Regina but her focus was on her husband and their daughter. Tears were clear in her eyes as she watched how he handled her with such care. She couldn't help but think about what could have been for them. David would have carried little Emma like that back in the White Castle. If they would have gotten the chance to raise her..her thoughts trailed off with all the could have's and might have been's. She knew that she couldn't focus on this right now. Not when they had to deal with whatever was going on. With that thought she gathered little Regina into her arms and stood up. "Whoa. She's so tiny.."

"I was thinking the same thing." David said as he moved closer to look at the little Queen in his wife's arms. He chuckled and gave a nod towards the slight pout on the little girl's face. "Seems she disagrees with you."

Mary Margaret looked down to see what he was talking about and she couldn't help but laugh at the look on the little girl's face. "Seems like she doesn't." She held Regina close as she gave one more look around the office before she gestured for her husband to follow her.

Soon the two of them were walking out of city hall and to their own home. They noticed some of the looks they got from some of the townspeople that were out and about but no one said anything. Which is something the couple were grateful for. They weren't sure how they were going to explain this to anyone. Not until they figured out what happened and how they were going to fix this. Without stopping to talk to anyone they arrived at the apartment building rather quickly. Mary Margaret let them inside of the apartment and gestured towards the couch so they could put the kids down on the couch. She placed Regina down on the couch and tucked her in so she was comfortable before she looked to her husband. "Can I...Can I hold her?"

David tore his gaze away from Emma's face and nods his head with a smile on his face. "Of course." He carefully passed the slumbering girl into her mother's arms. He took a step back so he could have a better look at the two of them together. He couldn't help the watery smile that came to his face as he whispered. "You look beautiful, Snow."

Mary Margaret's focus was entirely on the little girl in her arms. "She's beautiful." she reasoned as she slowly started to rock her in her arms. "How old do you think she is?" She glanced towards Regina. "They are?"

"Four? I wouldn't say older than five." David concluded as he looked towards the slumbering little queen on their couch. "Should I contact Blue?"

Mary Margaret was so engrossed in watching her daughter that she didn't even notice that David was talking to her. She glanced up when she that he was waiting for her to say something. "Hmm?"

David chuckled and leaned in so he could press a soft kiss to the crown of his wife's head. "I asked if I should call Blue so she can come over and see what happened between the two of them of them."

Mary Margaret nods her head with a little smile on her face. "Yes of course. Perhaps I can call Ruby as well. We need some clothes for them since they can't wear what they are currently. Ruby might be able to get them something to wear that will make them feel more comfortable."

"Good idea." David said before he was stepping back and moving over to where his jacket lay on the chair so he could grab his cellphone. As he did this Mary Margaret was putting Emma down on the couch and making the phone call to Ruby. It was an odd request but Ruby took it in stride and promised to bring a few clothes that would fit four year old girls, toys as too, and then bring them to the apartment as soon as she could.

As the couple took their separate phone calls the little girl's on the couch slowly woke up. Both of them clearly confused and frightened about their surroundings.

Emma was the first to react. She glanced towards the scared girl at her side and she leaned in and whispered. "Where are we?"

Regina tore her eyes away from the strange things in this strange room and she looked back to yellow haired girl at her side. "I don't know..I just woke up here.."

"Me too." Emma looked to the adults on the other side of the room and her little face scrunched up as she said. "Is they our foster parents?"

Regina looked towards the couple and then back to Emma. "What are foster parents?"

"Ya know. Our fake mommy and daddy cause we don't have a real one?"

Regina's brown eyes went wide and tears filled in them. "I do have a real mommy and daddy. I was just..I was just at home with them and now I'm here. I don't want to be here. I wanna go home."

Emma realized that she upset the girl and she quickly moved closer and she grabbed her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "It's okay. Hey it's okay." She saw how other people would hug people when they got upset and she decided that she was going to do that for this girl. "Don't be sad. I'm sure your mommy and daddy are going to be here soon for you." she hugged her tightly. "I'm Emma."

Regina's eyes went impossibly wide at the hug but she found herself hugging the girl back and whispering. "I'm R-regina."

"R'gina." Emma repeated with a soft lisp to her tone.

"Em-ma." Regina repeated in return as she pulled back and offered her a smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

It was then that the adults in the room that the little girl's were up and speaking to one another. Mary Margaret whirled around and stared at the two girls. "Emma.." she breathed out as she looked to the mini version of her daughter.

Little Emma frowned slightly as the woman said her name but she frowned even more as Regina clung tighter to her. "Who are you?"

"I'm Mary Margaret and this is my husband David. We are..honey, we are your parents." Mary Margaret as both her and David stepped closer to where the girl's were settled on the couch.

Emma frowned at that s she said. "My foster parents? Our foster parents?"

David shook his head and he knelt down in front of the two little girls on the couch. "No. We are you're real parents, Emma."

Emma pressed herself back against the couch as David knelt down in front of her and she gripped tightly to Regina's hand. Her real parents? She thought about her real parents coming to get her all the time but she never thought that they would come and get her like this. That she wouldn't remember it. Her face scrunched up as she tried to remember what happened before she woke up in this strange apartment with these people claiming to be her parents. But she couldn't remember anything. It was weird and scary. "I don't believe you."

At this Mary Margaret knelt down as well and placed a hand on Emma's little hand. She noticed how tightly the girl's were holding on to one another and she had to keep herself from grinning at them. "Use your superpower, Emma. You can see that we are telling the truth."

"Superpower?" Regina said softly, finally speaking up though she wasn't entirely sure if she should be speaking.

"Superpower. I can tell when people are lying. It's kinda like magic." Emma explained as she looked towards her new friend.

Regian's eyes went wide and she quickly dropped Emma's hand and scurried back from her and nearly falling off the couch. "M-magic?" Raw fear was clear on the little girl's face.

Before David or Mary Margaret could do anything little Emma was already moving close to the scared girl and holding hands up to show that she wasn't going to hurt her. "Yeah. Like good magic though. I'd never hurt you, R'gina. We friends right?"

"Friends? I've never had a friend before.." The little brunette replied softly. She looked from the blonde's fingers before moving back to her face. She searched her green eyes for a few moments before she slowly nods her head and moved forward. "Friends."

Emma grins brightly as she moved forward and grasped her hand. "Friends." She giggled happily before she remembered that their were two adults in the room that were claiming to be her parents. And she knew they were telling the truth. She could just tell. Her brain was whirling and she couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that her parents were actually here for her. She offered her friend a smile before dropped her hand and moved towards the edge of the couch where her parents were. "So you guys are my mommy and daddy?" Her voice soft as she looked to the both of them.

Mary Margaret grasped David's hand and gave it a tight squeeze as she nods her head. "Yes. We are your parents."

Emma giggled happily at this and she moved forward and wrapped her arms around her father's neck and hugged him tightly. She felt his arms coming around her and she snuggled into him as soon as the warmth settled over her.

Regina felt a little uncomfortable as she watched the way they interacted and lowered her head. She had to focus on her fingers so she didn't start to cry because she was still confused. Where was her mother and her daddy? How come they weren't here? Where was here? She sniffed softly and quickly wiped at her face in hopes of hiding her tears. She knew that her mother didn't appreciate when she cried like this.

Mary Margaret noticed that little Regina was upset and with ease she untangled herself from David and Emma and moved towards Regina. "This must be a bit scary, yes?"

Regina jumped out of her thoughts when she heard Emma's mother speak to her. The little girl looked towards the short haired woman and nods her head. "Yes."

"And I'm sure you must have plenty of questions." Mary Margaret stated. She waited until she got a nod from the little girl before she said. "I will answer any questions that you have. I promise you, Regina. But first how about we have a snack?"

"A snack?"

"Yeah! I snack!" Emma exclaimed as she wiggled from her father's arms and moved towards her friend and quickly grabbed her hand. "C'mon, R'gina. We're gonna have a snack and then play afterwards, Kay?"

"Play.." Regina repeated. She never had anyone to play with before. She offered Emma a smile and she nods her head. "May we play dress up?"

"Sure. Whatever you want, R'gina." Emma promised as she offered her new friend a bright smile. She looked towards her mother and she said. "Snack time!?"

"Snack time." Mary Margaret promised with a grin as she stood up and moved into the kitchen. She was going to make a snack for her daughter and her former step-mother. Who were both now children. It was crazy to wrap her mind around but truthfully she was a little bit excited. She gave a nod to her husband before she went into the kitchen.

They could do this. Well, hopefully up until the fairies would be able to fix the girl's back. If they could change them back.


End file.
